Luminating Wattage
by joey the ripper
Summary: What's a super villain to do when he meets someone like him in need? OOC OC. One night Megavolt meets a little girl that glows who needs his help. This is quite fluffy for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkwing Duck.

**Summary:** What's a super villain to do when he meets someone like him in need? OOC+OC.

_A/n: I'm a softie for Megsy... introducing my own little OC, apologies to anyone who has written the like as yet._

**Luminateing Wattage.**

Chapter 1

No Doctors

Megavolt made his way through the sewers, it was ridiculous how well he knew them, every time he had a magnificent new plan Darkwing Duck would show up and ruin it, internally he was happy that he could say he knew the sewers so well, it reflected on his ability to get away from the caped crime-fighter.

He reached a junction and turned left, warehouse district, it would lead him to the duckhole right in front of his lighthouse, _home_.

He saw a faint light up ahead, strange, he'd never come across a light down here before, the light dimmed and stopped, after a moment the light came on again.

The light was the same 75 Watt glow a typical household light bulb would give off, it dimmed again and he frowned, whatever was lighting the bulb wasn't stable and to even think about the shortage of stable power reminded him of the fact he'd only just been shorted out. It was painful on his body, and his memory (though not the best) was filled with that same horrible feeling, the draining of power... the struggle to go on... he instinctively quickened his pace to get to the next corner.

There was a small heap of blankets on the walkway along with a cardboard box full of appliances, he hopped up onto the cement and walked over.

The first thing he noticed was that all of the appliances in the box were all broken, and then that the bundle was actually a _person_, a small pair of hands were holding a broken and cello-taped light bulb.

The effort to repair the broken glass was enough to make Megavolt curious, to him the tape was like bandages and anyone who cared enough about a light bulb to bandage it up and then collect broken appliances... he knelt down and said 'hey.'

The person moved quickly jumping up and backing away.

'It's alright.' He said standing again, this person was considerably smaller than the bundle of blankets that were draping it; Megavolt smiled 'What are you, some kind of blanket creature?' He joked.

There was a moment and the person laughed.

Megavolt stopped smiling; it was a little girl, and by the laugh alone he could tell she was _far_ too young to be here on her own.

'I'm Megavolt.' He said holding out his hand to her. 'What's your name?'

There was a moment of hesitation and the little girl came over and took his hand. 'Luma Watt.'

'What a pretty name... simply _electrical.'_ He said stepping closer and pulling the large blanket off of her face to see her better, she was a mouse, with a delicate face and beautiful blue eyes, her fur was white and her ears were quite small, the first thing Megavolt could think of to describe her as was "cute". 'So Luma Watt, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?'

She shook her head.

'Hey.' He could see she was about to cry, he pulled her into a hug. 'What's the matter?'

'I ran away.' She said quietly.

'Why would you do that?'

'Because... they don't understand.'

'Understand what?' He considered the light bulb in her hand and the box of broken appliances, he reckoned he already knew the answer.

'They wanted to take me back to the hospital.'

He took her hands. 'Now why would they want to do that?'

He blinked as he felt a crackle of electricity from her and she frowned taking her hands from his quickly.

She held onto the light bulb tightly in both hands and it lit up, Megavolt frowned, now he understood where the power was from, he watched as the light dimmed and then grew brighter.

'It hurts.' She whispered. 'Lo, why am I hurting?'

Lo? Was she going drama student on him? He shook his head, no, Lo was the name of the light bulb, her repaired friend, and he could understand where she was coming from.

He knelt down and took her hands in his. 'Close your eyes.' He said, she did and he closed his, channelling the residue of electricity in his body and battery into her, he could see the entire situation as his steady current calmed her own and then returned to him, he felt slightly recharged, it was strange.

'You're like me?' She asked quietly.

'Yes.' He said, he scooped her up and stood. 'I'm like you...'

She smiled, he felt himself smile in response, it was nice to have this strange warm feeling inside, he considered the box of appliances. 'Tell you what, Luma.' He said. 'How about you and your friends come and stay with me for a bit.'

'No hospital!' She said quickly and left his arms nimbly, she backed away quite panicked. 'I don't _need_ a Doctor!'

'I know you don't.' He said softly. 'If I thought you did I would be in Hospital myself.'

She thought about it, cocking her head, her ears twitching, listening all around them for the slightest sound.

'I won't get you to go home either.' He said holding out his hand. 'What do you say?'

'Why?' She asked suspiciously.

'Why?'

'Why do you want me to stay with you?'

'Because... it's cold,' He said. 'And it's only going to get colder since its the beginning of winter, I don't want you to get sick. Then you really _would_ need a Doctor.'

She gave a slight nod and came over. 'Promise?'

'No Doctors.' He said with a nod. 'Promise.'

'Lo?' She looked to the bulb, there was silence a moment, Megavolt could hear it, talking to her, it was a very quiet bulb, most of the ones he knew were a whole lot louder. 'Well if the others can come too...' She said looking up at him.

'Yes, they can come too.' He said with a nod. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Megavolt put the box down on the floor as Luma looked around the lighthouse and at all of his assorted electrical things.<p>

'Are these all of your friends?' She asked him.

'I have others.' He said, he took his battery off of his back and plugged it into the power point.

Luma cocked her head as she watched him straighten up, she turned and walked around looking at the assortment of inventions.

Megavolt watched her, he knew that his lighthouse wasn't _childproof_ but he was more nervous about her getting curious about his inventions they were very sensitive.

But with one hand holding Lo she was being very careful... he watched the light bulb, the electricity wasn't stable in her so she was using the light to help calm the more powerful surges.

She looked at him. 'You must be very smart to be able to make all of these things.' She said innocently.

He smiled, he was liking her more and more, she was a very intelligent little girl, well of _course _she was, with all of that electricity running through her it would be impossible for her not to be smarter than average.

'Yeah, well.' He felt embarrassed now, he walked over to the couch and sat down, he was still feeling drained and horrible, he rubbed his temples, what he needed was-

Luma walked over cautiously and put Lo down on the table, she looked up at him.

He cocked his head. 'Yes?'

'You're drained?'

'I had a rough night.' He said.

She hopped up onto his lap and gave him a hug.

He blinked slightly confused and hugged back, he could feel her unstable current growing within her, and she sat back and took his hand closing her eyes.

He felt the build up and closed his eyes, could he really take her electricity from her? He concentrated and took in what she was giving him.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, she let his hand go quickly and sneezed covering her face, he frowned. 'Oh no, you're sick.'

'Am not!' She said quickly.

'You've caught a cold.' He said.

'No-'

'I don't _know_ any Doctors, well unless you count Dr Slug, but he isn't really a Doctor of medicine.' He said. 'I wouldn't know what to do to get you an actual Doctor... and I haven't got a _clue_ where the Hospital is.'

She frowned not overly believing him. 'What do _you_ do when you get a cold?'

He smiled. 'I go to bed and get a good night's sleep.' He said, he scooped her up. 'You can have my bed.' He said casually, he took her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

She smiled. 'Comfy.' She said as she patted the covers.

'Yeah, I can imagine it'd be a nice change.' He said. 'Alright let's get you out of this _cocoon_ of yours.' He helped her unwrap herself.

After what seemed like forever the final bit of blanket was off of her, and he could see that she was wearing a tattered dress of faded red, and a pair of red shoes, now free of the blankets he knew she was malnourished.

'Oh, so there you are.' He said sarcastically looking at the large pile of blankets and back to her.

She smiled at him/ 'You're funny.' She said giving him a hug.

'No, you're just strange.' He said defensively.

'And you aren't?'

He blinked, she had a point there. He undid her shoe laces and took her shoes off working out how to counter what she had said. 'Very clever, now you get a good night's sleep.' He said picking her up and putting her under the blankets. 'And if you need me, I'll be right in there.' He pointed to the door. 'Okay?'

She nodded. 'Thank you.'

He tucked her in. 'Good night little Luma.'

'Good night Megs.'

He felt himself smile at her and switched the light off and left the room.

He wondered what he should do to get her over her cold, who did he know that knew anything about looking after kids? Megavolt frowned, he needed to get her some medicine, the medicine _he_ had wasn't for children.

'Can you guys watch her for a moment?' He asked looking around. 'I need to get her medicine.' He headed to the door, a quick dash down the street and a quick return, simple.

* * *

><p>Megavolt frowned, <em>okay<em> so the medicine choice wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. He picked up a bottle of each type. _Better safe than sorry._

He looked at the clerk. 'Do you know anything about what to feed a little girl who has a cold?' He asked.

'Er...' The clerk, though used to Megavolt, wasn't used to him actually talking to him. 'I'd say just make sure she gets her vitamins and eats good.'

Megavolt nodded. 'Right, can I get a bag for these?'

'Sure!' The clerk said and dove behind the counter and pulled out a paper bag putting the bottles in it. 'Kids bounce back quite quick if they eat well.'

'I suppose they would.'

'The trick is getting them to _eat_ the healthy stuff... kids hate vegetables.'

'Oh...' He frowned. 'It's not impossible though.'

'No, it's just difficult.'

'I should probably...' Megavolt turned and picked up a packet of cereal, he didn't touch the stuff, but he knew kids did. 'Breakfast.'

'So you've got a kid?' Megavolt gave him a look; the clerk looked down. 'Fair enough, none of my business.'

Megavolt took the bag putting the cereal in it. 'Thanks for the advice.'

'Anytime' The clerk said. 'Hope she gets better.'

Megavolt left the store.

* * *

><p>A small while later and a few quick phone calls in a panic saw the clerk watching a massive bike pull up, he was even more nervous now.<p>

'Okay, I know that this is Megavolts local one-stop shop, but-' Darkwing said entering the shop and coming over to the counter.

'Look, he was different tonight Darkwing.' The Clerk said, this Duck never messed around with the pleasantries, all the times he'd shown up here he understood just how risky it would be if anyone got word the clerk had been talking, so it was always straight to business.

'Well I shorted him out a few hours ago.' Darkwing said.

'No, that wasn't it!' The clerk said 'He was talking about a little girl.'

Darkwing raised an eyebrow 'Megavolt doesn't-'

'I don't know the details.' He said quickly 'but he wanted to know what you feed a little girl who's sick, and he took a whole lot of children's medicine too.'

'Medicine?' Darkwing asked in surprise.

'Yeah, cough syrup, bronchitis, the lot.'

'Alright, that is a bit strange-'

'Megs never really talks, random things here or there, but he really wanted to know how to get her better.'

'Ok, just calm down... I get the idea.'

'And he was very serious when I asked if he had a kid.'

'Well?' Darkwing said wanting more detail.

'Like he didn't think it was any of my business.'

Darkwing scratched his head 'so did he seem upset at the suggestion?'

'No, more dazed at the idea, like he was somewhere considering it.'

'Megavolt's long lost child?' Launchpad asked.

'Well, I don't know; that would imply he had a relationship, and I know he's single.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, only ever gets enough to feed one, nothing fancy just the basics... the fanciest thing he's ever taken is that box of cereal just a little while ago.'

'Alright, if you see or hear anything else call it in.' Darkwing said.

* * *

><p>Megavolt stepped inside and looked around, everything was the same as he'd left it.<p>

He went and put the bag on the table.

He looked to the bedroom door and went to it, was she alright? He opened the door and looked at her, she was fast asleep.

He blinked; the light was on, he was certain he'd switched it off.

He went over and checked and smiled, she was powering it with electrical waves, the small flickers were concerning.

He thought about himself, when did he get like that? When he was sick he had trouble with it, he nodded, well he'd get her better and see from there, he left the room and retrieved his battery, he took it into the bedroom and put it by the bed and undid some of the straps, and tying them together, he then took her arm and tied the strap around it.

The light turned off, and he consulted the battery, yep, the power flow was even now, he nodded and looked at her, in the light from the other room he watched her sleep, she was much more comfortable now.

He turned and left the room again, well at least he knew _something_ that would help.

He looked at the bag on the table and pulled out the contents; in the morning he would know which one she would need, the cold and flu one sounded the most promising.

He sighed, what was wrong with him? He'd never cared about _anyone_ like this before, well at least not to his recollection.

He looked to the door again, why was he acting like this? Something about this kid just made him need to help her, she was like him, and she wasn't doing well... well she was doing alright, just like he was doing alright, he scratched his head, but she wasn't as stable as he was, he needed to work out why, the power surges were definitely not good... he sat down on the couch, why was he so compelled to help her?

He yawned and stretched, he'd work it out in the morning.

* * *

><p>'Gee DW do you think Megavolt's kidnapped someone?'<p>

Darkwing looked up at him from the computer screen 'No, randomly kidnapping a little girl who's sick and leaving her alone to get her medicine, doesn't fit with any previous scheme of Megavolt's.' He sighed 'well, one thing's for certain, he isn't holding her for ransom.'

'So he's just going to look after her?' Launchpad asked 'That's a bit strange.'

'Megavolt never really is predictable, he's insane, and him having enough rational thought to collect one of each type of medicines for a child and then ask for some tips-'

'And take the cereal.' Launchpad added.

'Yes, he's going to be feeding a child healthy things? He has to have a reason to help her get better.'

'Maybe he just wants to help her.'

Darkwing raised an eyebrow 'Well he _has_ done weirder things in the past.'

'She must be a special kid then.' Launchpad said shrugging.

'Yes, and I can't find anything out until he makes a move!' Darkwing covered his face 'I hate this bit! I always have, and I always will! Criminals always take so blooming long working out their next move!'

'Why can't you just go up to Megavolt and ask him?'

'Launchpad are you nuts? There's a little girl at stake! One sign that I'm on him and she'll be as good as a hostage... right now she's being looked after, I'm inclined to let him be... just this once... lets leave him alone, and try and find out who she is and how they just met.'

Launchpad nodded 'Missing persons?'

'Yep, missing persons.' Darkwing said looking back to the computer.

* * *

><p><em>An: It's a tiny bit dusty from sitting in my hard-drive. I hope you all enjoy it, it's not new so any improvements in my writing haven't extended to it, as yet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**= She Glows =**

Megavolt woke up and yawned, what was he doing on the couch?

He glanced to the table the medicine was still there. _Medicine?_ He sat up and picked up the damaged light bulb. 'You're very quiet.' He said to it. 'What? I didn't...' He looked to the medicine on the table. 'Alright tell me everything I've forgotten.' Megavolt sat listening to the light bulb for a long moment. 'Oh... why did I do that?'

There was a spark from the bulb and he jumped. 'Ow!' He blinked. 'Oh... now I remember.' He put the bulb on the couch and collected up the medicine and the cereal, he'd promised no Doctors, the moment she saw the medicine she would panic.

He looked around the kitchen, it was just as he'd left it, in a mess.

He put everything away, stacking the dirty bowls and plates on the sink, he hated washing up.

He put the kettle on and walked back to the main room.

She wasn't up yet, that was strange, didn't kids usually get up early? He looked to the digital clock on the wall 7:00 AM, he shrugged, he'd let her sleep in, she was sick; she needed all the rest she could get.

He picked up a piece of circuitry. 'Ok, back to work.'

* * *

><p>Megavolt looked up, 10:00 AM, he was hungry, he looked around, she still wasn't up yet.<p>

He frowned, and abandoned his work, going to thye bedroom to wake her up he.

He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor looking at his battery in amazement.

He smiled, okay, he wasn't so upset now, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

'Oh!' She jumped up, her arm caught the side table and he rushed over picking her up.

'Are you alright?' He asked worriedly.

She looked upset as she rubbed her arm in pain. 'I'm okay.'

'Come on... let me have a look.' He took her out of the room and put her on the couch, he consulted her arm, it was a graze and was starting to bruise. 'You should learn to be a bit more careful.' He said to her. 'Let me fix it up for you, wait here.'

Well, he had been wondering how he was going to get her to take the medicine, now he had a way, he left the room and got a few things to fix her arm up from the kitchen and picked up the cold and flu medicine, it was nice that it came with a free cup since he didn't have any left that were clean.

He went back in and found her holding the damaged light bulb in her hands. 'He's got a bit of a temper.' He said as he walked over.

Luma frowned. 'If you'd been hurt like him, you'd be upset too.'

Megavolt thought for a moment. 'Fair enough.' He put the things down on the table. 'I'm going to clean it up, it'll hurt a bit.'

She nodded.

'How about you tell me how you got like me?'

She frowned. 'Ok.'

'Hey, it'll get your mind off it.'

She nodded. 'Well... I was playing with mum's antique lampshade.' She began.

Megavolt tsked as he put some ointment on a tissue. 'Naughty.'

She smiled. 'Well it was weird looking... I was curious.'

He nodded. 'It's going to hurt.' He said as he put the tissue to her arm.

She gasped and closed her eyes, the bulb in her hand pulsed erratically, and Megavolt frowned.

'So?' He asked her prompting her to continue.

'Well, I knocked it over and... got electrocuted.' She said. 'And since then all my parents could think of is "You should be dead".'

'Well, some people are tougher than others.' Megavolt said calmly.

She nodded and smiled. 'Well, I don't know why I'm still here otherwise.'

He nodded and put the tissue on the table, he picked up the cream.

'You're not a Doctor?' She asked suspiciously.

'No...' He said bluntly. 'You have to graduate for that.' She cocked her head. 'Hey! You're telling me _your_ story.'

'Oh... um... right...' She sat up straight and continued. 'Well they took me to the hospital and while I was there I was hooked up to all these big machines.'

'They like to do that.' He said.

'Well I woke up.' She said quietly. 'I don't know how, but I just took all of the electricity from the machines and woke up, the Doctors were baffled and kept putting me through all of these weird tests.' She frowned. 'And they still didn't have any answers so they had to let me go because I was perfectly fine. But when I got home I was all... different.'

'Different?'

'Well, I was smarter... how many 3 year olds do you know can rewire a toy car to drive on its own?'

He smiled. 'So why were you smarter?'

'I learnt from... they...' She shook her head. 'It's strange.'

'Luma.' He said calmly. 'Look around here and tell me if I am _not_ going to be able to understand?'

She looked around, and looked back to him. 'Things that are electrical talk to me.' She said quietly. 'When I was in the hospital the machines I was around taught me... the told me everything about me, about Doctors, about everything.'

He nodded.

'And when I got home the light bulb in my room kept talking to me. And my parents thought I was insane because I was talking to a light bulb.' She adjusted as he put the bandage on her arm. 'And when I went to school people picked on me because Lo was my only friend...' She looked to the light bulb in her hand. 'I rescued him from Dad's lamp, he was selling it and Lo was the only friend I had, and... I need him.'

'Need him?' Megavolt asked.

'Well... I hurt, and Lo helps me get better.'

He nodded.

'And no one understood that... they broke him.' She looked like she was going to cry.

He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. 'It's ok.' He said softly.

'Well my parents took me here because there's this specialist Doctor who said he could fix me.'

'You don't need fixing.' He said strong. 'You're just fine.'

'Then why do I short out?'

He hugged her. 'You're little; you don't have a stable current yet.'

She frowned. 'It hurts.' He looked down at her. 'You helped me.' She said looking up at him.

He smiled. 'And you helped me.' He said. 'What do you say we stick together?'

She smiled up at him. 'Okay.'

'Oh...' He let her go and picked up the medicine. 'You need this.'

'Why?'

'Because you have a cold, and that doesn't help you to be stable.' He stated.

She frowned. 'But this stuff's horrible!' She complained.

'It's the only kind the shop had.' He said.

She screwed up her face. 'Won't I get better without it?' She asked.

'This'll help you get better quicker.' He said. 'Or do you like being sick?'

'I don't.'

'Well, it's either this stuff... or a Doctor then.'

She reached for the box.

He smiled again knowing he'd won the argument, he opened it up and fixed the amount needed. 'Down the hatch.' He said handing it to her.

She pulled a face and swallowed the medicine. 'Icky stuff!'

'Well, what do you say we go and find some food to get rid of the taste then?'

'Ok!' She said happily.

'Alright.' He stood. 'I need my battery.' Off he went, why did this feel so natural to him?

* * *

><p>Megavolt picked her up and carried her down the stairs. 'You know what.'<p>

'What?'

'We need to get you a new dress.' He said putting her down.

She looked down at herself. 'But it's my favourite.'

He shook his head. 'We can't have you looking scruffy can we?'

'Who cares?'

'It's all in appearance.' He said.

She looked up at him confused.

'I won't take that personally.' He said 'Now where to get you a new dress.' He took her hand and walked up the street with her thinking it over. 'Not designer.' He said and frowned. 'Well... there's only one guy I know that actually makes _clothes_.'

'Who?'

He stopped and leant down to look her in the eye. 'Do you like toys?'

* * *

><p>Luma was curious, they'd had lunch at a cafe, and he'd told her about his friend, now they were on a strange street with a string of little shops on both sides.<p>

Quackerjack sounded a bit on the scary side... but it'd been ages since she'd been scared so it was a refreshing thing to her.

'How am I going to explain it?' Megavolt wondered out loud as they walked along the street.

'Explain what Megsy?' They stopped and Megavolt looked around. Quackerjack was playing wityh a yoyo and Megavolt's hand tightened on Luma's as Quackerjack looked at her. 'Hey! Where'd you get one of those?'

'Internet.' Luma said automatically.

'Luma!' Megavolt snapped reprovingly looking at her. 'No I didn't! I've... er... taken her in from the street.'

'Taking in the poor unfortunates, Megs?' Quackerjack sneered his voice was so condescending it made Megavolt drop Luma's hand and prepare to roast him on the spot.

He was about to say something when the street light let out a flash of electricity that arched into the window of the toy shop right beside Quackerjack, he jumped and looked at it for a moment as the window shattered and the glass shards settled.

Megavolt, having not done it himself, looked to Luma who folded her arms. 'The only reason why I'm _unfortunate_ is because I'm standing here looking at you.' She said coolly to Quackerjack.

Megavolt smiled despite himself and glanced to Quackerjack. 'She has a point there.'

Quackerjack, who should have been utterly insulted was delighted. 'Oh she's smart!'

'Luma.' Megavolt said. 'Did you do that?' He pointed to the shop window.

'Yes.'

'It's not right to go around breaking windows!'

'I know.' She said. 'But I'm not happy!'

'She's like you Sparky!' Quackerjack said rocking back and forwards on his feet. 'Long lost daughter?'

'No... Why does everyone keep assuming that?'

'Well she sparks.'

'I do not!' Luma said. 'I glow!' She corrected.

Megavolt smiled and scooped her up. 'you sure do.' He said proudly. She smiled and hugged him. 'Alright Quacky, have you got anything in her size?'

Quackerjack tapped his beak in thought looking at her. 'Hmm... I may do.' He turned on the spot. 'Let's go and see.'

* * *

><p>'Alright...' Quackerjack said taking Luma's measurements. 'How about a mini Megavolt?'<p>

'What?' Megavolt asked. 'I just want her to have a new dress.'

'Oh come on Sparky.' Quackerjack said. 'Matching outfits is cute.'

'I...' Megavolt took a deep breath calming himself. 'I didn't pick this because I _like_ it Quacks, I'm wearing it because it helps channel my electricity!'

'So? She's exactly the same as you.' Quackerjack turned her around. 'I'm seeing yellow dress...' He smiled. 'What do you think?' He asked her.

Luma looked at Megavolt and back to Quackerjack smiling. 'Ok!'

Megavolt shook his head and took up the newspaper at the couch.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Quackerjack snatched the paper from him and said 'Allow me to present "The Sparkette".' He gestured to the door where Luma stood wearing a bright yellow dress, blue gloves and matching electric blue sneakers.<p>

Megavolt stared, he hadn't expected it to be so cute, he looked at himself somewhat concerned.

'Don't worry Sparky, you're not the 6 year old in a dress.'

'He isn't?' Luma asked innocently.

Quackerjack laughed loudly.

Megavolt smiled and stood, short sleeves? She looked like a little lady, he looked to Quackerjack, well he'd already visualised the outfit on her from the moment he saw her most likely. 'You know, you could probably make an honest living out of this, Quackerjack.' Megavolt said.

Quackerjack was both mildly offended and proud. 'Sparky, my speciality is toys and a great many of the toys in the world are dolls, and you just presented me with a living one.' Quackerjack winked at Luma who smiled slightly embarrassed, she shuffled her feet and adjusted on the spot. '_Naturally_ I'm going to dress her right.'

'That's why we came to you.'

'And here I thought you just wanted my company.' Quackerjack said putting a hurt voice on.

'Is that going to be warm enough for her?'

'It comes with a jumper!' Quackerjack said not believing that Megavolt had even bothered to ask.

Megavolt shrugged. 'She's already got a cold; I don't want it getting worse.'

Quackerjack shook his head. 'Daddy's little circuit will be fine... won't you dear?'

Luma smiled. 'Yep.'

Megavolt didn't know if he should argue about the comment of him being "Daddy" or just let it go. He figured to let it go. 'Thanks Quackerjack.'

Quackerjack smiled. 'Now, to complete the outfit.' Quackerjack said. 'She needs a battery.'

Megavolt frowned. 'I...' He sighed. 'Let's wait until she's recovered.'

Quackerjack shook his head. 'Well it looks good with or without.' He said. 'I made sure of that, because I knew you'd be complicated.'

Megavolt looked to him. 'I only took her in last night!' He said. 'I need to think.'

'Don't try to too hard Megs, you might hurt yourself.'

Megavolt glared at him, but Luma giggled and he smiled, he looked to her. 'Sshe does look good in it.' Luma took a step curtsied and then did a slow turn. 'With or without a battery.' He said.

'Oh! While I've got you here!' Quackerjack said suddenly. 'Er, Negaduck wants you to actually show up on Friday.'

'Oh but-' Megavolt started to whine.

'Come on Megs, I do it.'

'I can't see why, I mean; we sit at a table for three hours talking about how Darkwing's ruined all of our weeks.'

'Well, if you bring her along you won't be so bored will you?'

'What?' Megavolt looked at Luma then back to Quackerjack. 'No way! Negaduck would...'

'Come on Megs, she's The Sparkette.'

'Stop calling her that!' Megavolt snapped.

'Well if you can come up with a better title-'

'She's not a villain! She's a little girl!'

'It's for intro's sake.' Quackerjack said 'And do you think Negaduck would stand a chance of hurting either of you, you're both walking talking-'

'If he tries _anything_ I'll roast him into a crisp!' Megavolt growled sparking dangerously.

'Well?'

'Alright, fine! I couldn't leave her alone anyway.'

* * *

><p>Megavolt watched Luma skip ahead of him, she was right, she did glow, not electrically but she did light up the afternoon, he glanced up at the darkening sky, it was going to rain soon.<p>

He picked up the pace catching up with her.

The moment word got out that he was taking Luma to the meeting... he smiled, well Negaduck insisted on him showing up in the first place, he was asking for a _little_ rebellion on Megavolt's part.

Megavolt scooped Luma up. 'Let's get back before it starts to rain.' He said.

She nodded. 'Ok.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, but their green!'<p>

Megavolt sighed. 'Come on Luma, don't be difficult, eat your peas.'

She looked at him imploringly and he shook his head, she looked down and started to eat again, she'd eaten the meat, she'd eaten the potato and the carrot sticks, but the peas? He'd expected her to have a problem with the carrot, but she'd eaten it no problems.

'Who's Neg-a-duck?'

Megavolt looked at her, she was a little girl, the horror story would give her nightmares 'Negaduck... he's a very bad man.' Megavolt said. 'I'm not all that good either, but there's no real comparison to Negaduck's bad.'

'You're not bad.' Luma said.

'Says the girl who doesn't want to eat her peas.'

She cocked her head and thought for a moment. 'Peas are good for people right?'

'Yes they are.'

'Well...' She sighed and adjusted. 'That means you're being good to me.' He blinked. 'So it's not bad.' She proceeded to eat the peas to make the point.

Megavolt smiled. 'You know, you're very smart for a little girl.'

She smiled and nodded, she swallowed. 'I meet a lot of interesting light bulbs.' She said. 'They tell me stuff.'

'Like.'

'Like the ones at Mr Quackerjack's told me that you two are friends.'

He blinked 'It's-'

'You're not quite friends, but you like to play together.'

Megavolt rested his elbow on the table, considering how she had spoken. 'Alright, here's the question: are you a little girl or a scientific genius?'

She cocked her head. 'Um... little Einstein?'

'So you understand the complex stuff?'

'Well.' She scratched her head. 'I know certain things, one thing lights and toasters don't teach you is how to be all grown up and behave around people.'

'Okay, so do I treat you like a child or an adult?'

'Um... I am a child.' She said. 'But if I have a question I'll ask.'

He gave a nod. 'Right, I won't explain everything then.'

She nodded.

'At least on the science front.' He added. 'so what does Lo specialise in?'

'He's detective studies.' Megavolt looked confused. 'My dad was a detective.'

'Really?'

'Yeah...' She sighed and took her glass of milk drinking it for a long moment.

Megavolt frowned "was" He still didn't really understand- her hand shook amd he got up as she put the glass down and pulled a face, he came around and took her hand and gave her a stable current.

'Do you know why you get like this?' He asked.

She shook her head. 'Sometimes it's because I'm emotional, other times it just happens.'

'Well, once you're better we can see about stabilising you.' He patted her head. 'Finish your peas.'

She nodded. 'Thank you.'

He smiled and went back to his seat, he himself didn't like potato. They looked at each other for a long moment, and he picked up his fork, she frowned and picked her fork up again too.

* * *

><p>He tried the circuit, nothing happened. 'Come on, I know I fixed you!'<p>

Luma looked up from the broken toaster, she watched him readjusting the wires again and went back to her toaster. 'But that's not true.' She said suddenly.

Megavolt looked over, knowing she'd been talking to the toaster he returned to his circuit.

'Ok I'll look.' She stood and walked out of the room, Megavolt realised that she'd gone into the kitchen and waited nervously, she returned, shaking her head. 'Ok you're right.' She said to the toaster.

He was eavesdropping. He returned to the circuit. 'What is the matter with you?' He asked it.

Luma sat down on the floor again. 'Alright, so I have to fix it.' She said quietly. 'How?' She scratched her nose in thought.

Megavolt blinked, it was Wednesday night, it left him with just tomorrow to work out how he was going to take her into the meeting... how?

'Maybe it's the wires?' Luma asked appearing at his side.

He jumped and looked to her and then to the circuit. 'Yeah... that makes sense, but I don't like replacing wires without knowing where the problem is originally.'

'Can I see?' She asked holding out her hand.

He handed it to her. 'Be careful with it.'

She nodded and looked it over thoughtfully, inspecting the entire thing carefully she smiled. 'I found it.' She said. 'This one's loose.' She pointed to it and held it up to him. 'It's come slightly out of its connector.'

He took it and looked too, her eyesight would have to be really good to notice that so easily, then again, it didn't help that he was wearing goggles and she wasn't. 'Alright, I'll take your word for it.' He sat down on the couch putting the circuit on the table. 'so Doctor.' He looked to her. 'Let's operate.' She smiled as he handed her the tweezers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**= The 22nd Floor =**

Megavolt walked into the building with Luma holding his hand and skipping alongside, the staff looked at him and Luma curiously for a moment then went back to what they were doing.

Luma looked around the high rise lobby, it was pretty.

'C'mon.' He picked her up and carried her over to the elevators.

'Everyone's staring.' She said quietly.

'Oh don't mind them, they're just jealous that they don't have electrical abilities like us.' She smiled at the idea. 'I'll look after you, don't worry.'

The lift door opened and he stepped in, turning and pressing the button to the top floor. 'We're going to the top?' She asked.

'All the way up' He said pointing to the ceiling.

She looked up. 'Wow...'

He smiled it wasn't as big a deal to him. 'Ever been on the 22nd floor of a building?'

'No.' She said.

'You're about to be.' He said putting her down.

She looked up at the floor counter watching intently.

Megavolt pulled himself together, facing off with the others wasn't that big a deal, he did it often enough, adding Luma wasn't going to change anything. 'Now you remember what I said?'

'Best behaviour.' She said sweetly. 'I'll be good.'

Megavolt doubted that Luma's glow would annoy anyone but Negaduck and he was normally annoyed _anyway,_ but it was better safe than sorry.

She took his hand and he smiled. 'I know you'll be.' The elevator door opened.

* * *

><p>The room wasn't dark and gloomy like Luma had expected it to be, the picture was entirely different, 4 people sitting at a table, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Bushroot and the duck who wasn't happy in the slightest must have been Negaduck.<p>

'You couldn't get a _babysitter?'_

'No.' Megavolt replied. 'You can't get babysitters that understand how to help calm an unsteady electrical current.' He scooped her up and walked to the table sitting down and putting her on his lap.

Negaduck rolled his eyes but didn't press the issue. 'Anyway, glad you finally decided to show up.'

'Yeah well, I've been busy.'

'You mean your memory's not good.' Quackerjack snorted, Luma looked to him quickly with a serious expression, Quackerjack leant back in his chair knowing she wasn't happy about the tease.

Megavolt took her hand and looked around the table .'So?'

'Yeah...' Negaduck said. 'To business.'

Luma looked up at the ceiling light, it was directly over the table and was trying to get her attention, it realised it had managed to get it and started talking to her.

Whether Luma was overhearing any of it was clear on her face, she was looking up intently at the light bulb, riveted in the history lecture.

After so long of being able to hear appliances Megavolt had learnt how to ignore them too, which was good news for him since this light had a ton to say.

'This can't be good for her neck.' Bushroot commented looking at her.

'What?' Megavolt looked at her and the way she was looking up, he shrugged and pulled her back to lean on him instead.

She looked at him, then around shrugged and looked back up at the light.

'What is she doing?'

'Getting a history lesson.' She said. 'I love it when they recycle light bulbs, you find them in the strangest of places.'

Megavolt smiled and looked up too, he looked around the table again prompting the conversation to continue.

Negaduck was quiet, watching Luma intently, she could hear light bulbs too? Maybe it wasn't a bit of insanity on Megavolt's part, maybe it was legitimate... Though it sounded utterly ridiculous, there was no way that Megavolt and her could share the same insane imagination.

* * *

><p><em>An: Yes it's short, I know... and there will be a break while I insert the next chapter, I haven't written it yet so this'll take a bit longer._


End file.
